


Grief

by Angstqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Bury Your Dead, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through Gibbs' mind as he watched Tony's car explode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I remember the first time I saw that scene in MTAC and the expression on Gibbs' face when he turns to Jenny just after it happened guts me, each and every single time I watch it. Finally after one viewing I sat and wrote this. I considered expanding it but my girlfriend suggested I just go ahead and post it. I'm open to the possibility of expanding/continuing, if folks are interested and want to let me know what you'd like to see. Can't promise it'll happen... the muse is unpredictable these days. But I'd give it a shot!

At first Gibbs had wanted to scream his rage, his grief, his pain. Tony was dead. Murdered. And his friends and team mates had watched it happen on the screen in MTAC. 

Numbness soon cushioned Jethro but he knew it wouldn’t last. In an hour, or maybe a few hours, the realization would fully sink in. After he stepped out of the elevator, expecting to feel that familiar heat behind him and just a few steps to the left. After seeing Abby’s mascara-streaked face. After seeing the understanding sorrow in Ducky’s eyes. Then it would hit home that Anthony Damien DiNozzo Jr. was truly dead. 

But for now, Gibbs had a job to do. One last thing he could do for Tony. He swallowed hard   
as he approached the burned out shell of the beloved classic Mustang. Jethro forced himself to focus on the job at hand. One of their own had been brutally murdered and the bastard was still at large. 

Jethro was going to find out who had done this, who had robbed NCIS of a bright and talented agent and him of the man he loved, and make them pay. 

He tried to hide the fury that was keeping him going because he knew that once he let it out it couldn’t be contained again. It would sustain him just long enough to get the job done, see to Tony's final arrangements and then—

Then he would retire again. And this time he would make it permanent because there was nothing else to hold him to this place.

Tony was dead. And Jethro Gibbs had every intention of joining him. 

 

~~ fin ~~


End file.
